Ankle braces have long been a fixture in the realm of sports medicine and athletic training. For decades, the ankle brace market has relied on bulky, rigid designs and taping. Indeed, current ankle braces trace their origins to stirrup-based designs patented in the 1890's. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. D29,415 (filed Aug. 31, 1898). Other designs resemble a standard tape job frequently applied to an athlete by an athletic trainer. Such braces rely on outmoded technology and fail to address the latest in neuromuscular research. Moreover, although some of these braces purportedly prevent injury, most are designed for application post-injury, as a means of treating foot and ankle injuries after the fact. A growing number of experts (including those with the most practical experience with ankle braces, such as athletic trainers and coaches) are recognizing the shortcomings of the current crop of ankle braces: typically making the ankle weaker, transferring load up the limb, and restricting range of motion of the ankle and foot. The prior art ankle braces were not designed to strengthen and condition the ankle naturally. As a result, a need exists for topical leg gear that will proactively strengthen the ankle and reduce the risk of injury.